Baile de Navidad
by Claire Kennedy Uchiha
Summary: una pequeña historia muy romantica de navidad,en hogwarts se organiza un baile de navidad, ¿lograra harry invitar a hermione? entren y lean dejen reviews!


ღ Baile de Navidad ღ

_HOLA A TODOS!! Este es un fic cortito que escribí a causa de la navidad, no se si a los amantes de la pareja del fénix (x si no lo saben la pareja del fénix es Harry y Hermione) han soñado con un baile donde Harry le declare su amor incondicional a Hermione!! Espero que les guste._

Era un frió día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes pensando en que se iban a poner para el dichoso baile de navidad, ese día, se los habían dicho en el desayuno, al principio todos mostraban mucha importancia al baile todos menos Hermione Jane Granger, ya que la única persona con la que ella iría feliz al baile nunca la iba invitar, él estaba pensando en invitar , tal vez , a Ginny o a Cho seguro a una de las muchas niñas bonitas y populares que le pretendían, eso la tenia sumamente triste ya que aunque lo negara mil y una veces estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo , Harry James Potter.

Hermione estaba recostada en un sillón muy alejada de la gente de la sala común, de hecho ni la veían ya que todos estaban ocupados, los chicos pensaban a quien invitarían y la chicas que se pondrían, en fin todo un caos.

Harry estaba en los jardines, despejando su mente, ¿que haría? ¿Cómo le diría a Hermione que la quería y que quería ir al baile con ella, aun recordaba la conversación con Ron, donde su amigo le había dicho que muchos chicos querían ir con ella al baile, y además las chicas lo acosaban, ¡no sabia que hacer para quitárselas de encima!, excepto conseguir una pareja para ese mismo día, pero tenia que planear como haría que Hermione fuera con el al baile y creía saber como.

El joven mago llego a la sala común de Gryffindor rápidamente, pensando en encontrar a la castaña y pedirle ir con el al baile pero al entrar en la sala comun se vio rodeado de un buen numero de alumnas que no paraban de insinuarle lo mucho que les gustaría ir al baile con el, incluyendo a Ginny.

-Lo siento chicas ahora no puedo hablar, ¿no han visto a Hermione?-les pregunto Harry a las alumnas locas por el (N.A. Jajaja lo siento chicas)

-Si esta por haya-dijo Ginny señalando el rincón donde Hermione descansaba muy tranquila.- Pero mejor diles a todas estas ilusas con quien vas a ir al baile-le dijo Ginny mirándolo esperanzada.

-Pues pienso invitar a la alumna mas linda del curso, asi que si me permiten debo ir a invitarla-les dijo Harry, todas las chicas se quedaron mudas y Ginny rápidamente se puso frente a Harry.

- Ja se los dije! Ahora dime Harry iras al baile conmigo ¿verdad?-Dijo Ginebra triunfante_.(N.A. siento mucho lo que voy a hacer pero si son fans de Ginebra la neta no lo lean mil disculpas!) _

-Mmm Ginny yo no hablaba de ti-dijo Harry apenado y diciendo esto salio disparado hacia donde estaba su querida Hermione, quitando a Ginny con cara de asombrada y a unas chicas totalmente contentas por el desprecio que el moreno le había propiciado a la pelirroja.

Encontró a Hermione dormida en un libro y el se puso a su lado y le susurro al oído:

-Herms, despierta debo hablar contigo-le dijo dulcemente y agrego dirigiéndose a la gran multitud de chavas mirándolos a Herms y el.- nos dejan solos por favor?

Todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones incluyendo a la pelirroja que no podía creer que su héroe, Harry Potter la hubiera rechazado enfrente de media casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Harry?.¿Cuanto dormí?-le dijo la castaña a Harry una vez que todas se fueron

- No lo se Herms pero necesito hablar contigo en este momento, pero antes necesito hacerte una pregunta,¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-le pregunto Harry nervioso a Herms

-No aun no tengo pareja-le contesto algo triste la castaña- pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que.. y-yo, tu, ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?-le dijo Harry muy nervioso a Hermione- Bueno si no quieres no, no hay problema- se apresuro a decir Harry

-Yo no he dicho nada Harry-le dijo por lo bajo Herms, por Dios! ¡Harry, el chico de sus sueños queria ir al baile con ella, era mas de lo que podía soportar se sentia llena de dicha y felicidad- Si, si quiero ir al baile contigo Harry.

-¿D e verdad? ¿Iras conmigo al baile?-pregunto Harry muy emocionado y apunto de saltar por la borda

-si a las dos preguntas- le respondió Hermy.

-Hermy acabas de hacerme el chico mas feliz del mundo, y a proposito, quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmade mañana, tu sabes compras tu vestido, yo mi traje, y nadie ve lo que nos pondremos, ya sabes una- el moreno se sonrojo,-cita.

-Creo, creo que por mi esta bien, aunque es algo extraño salir con mi mejor amigo-le dijo Herms aun mas sonrojada-y por cierto, desde cuando me dices Hermy

-Mm. desde ahora, claro que si te molesta..

-No para nada pero solo tu llamame asi, y creo que es un sueño jamas me imagine salir con mi mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo, y no es un sueño Hermy, aunque para mi si lo sea, mi sueño hecho realidad-y diciendo esto el moreno se fue a dormir pensando en que el día siguiente iba a ser un gran día, por el simple hecho de pasarla con su Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano y muy emocionado, ¡iría al baile con Hermione! Eso sin duda era muy bueno, ya que ya no sabia cuando se había enamorado de la mejor alumna y premio anual del colegio, solo sabia que cada día pensaba en ella y soñaba despierto con el día en que ambos pudieran estar juntos, ahora que Voldemort había muerto ya no tenían de que temer, el podía andar con quien el quisiera y ser feliz.

Hermione también se había levantado temprano, estaba aun mas emocionada que Harry aunque no lo supiese, pensaba en que se pondría, al final se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla, con una bonita blusa rosa de manga larga, no calentaba mucho contra el frió pero se veía bien, bajo a desayunar pensando en lo feliz que era por ir con Harry al baile de navidad.

En la sala común se encontró con Harry quien iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de manga larga se veia muy guapo sin duda dejo a la castaña sin aliento a pesar de que ella no se veia nada mal.

-hola Hermy-dijo el moreno

-Buenos días Harry-le contesto Hermione

-Hola a los dos- dijo una voz resentida y fría atrás de ambos-Harry cielo ya nos vamos al Hogsmade¿ verdad?

-¿ a-a- Hogsmade?- pregunto la castaña a la pelirroja

-Si Hermione, ¿no te dije? Harry y yo regresamos- dijo Ginebra Wesley

- Es eso cierto Harry- le pregunto la castaña muy dolida

-Claro que no Hermy yo no volví con Ginny, Ginny jamás volví contigo, ayer te dije que no iria contigo al baile porque voy a ir con Hermione y no volveré contigo porque AMO a Hermione- demasiado tarde, había hablado el moreno se sonrojo hasta los huesos al igual que la castaña, la pelirroja acepto el reproche del ojiverde sin miramientos, eso no era posible ella Hermione Granger había conseguido lo que ella no pudo en años, el amor de Harry Potter, tenia que hacer algo pero luego recordó todo lo que ambos habían hecho por ella, sin la ayuda de Hermione Harry no habria podido encontrar la cámara de los secretos y sin la ayuda de ella, de Hermione, no habría destruido a Voldemort ni a sus Horrchuxes (N.A. no me acuerdo si asi se escribe)

-Lo siento chicos no se que me paso, espero que sean muy felices yo lo siento de verdad ustedes merecen ser felices yo no debi entrometerme no se que me paso – y diciendo esto la pelirroja se fue al Gran Comedor.

-Es cierto eso que dijiste Harry, tu, ¿tu me amas?- pregunto la castaña

-Pensaba decírtelo en el baile pero soy un boca-floja- le dijo el moreno,-¿nos vamos?

-¡si!

Y ambos se fueron a Hogsmade a comprar su ropa, cada uno por su lado y decidieron verse en el centro de Hogsmade en una hora para iniciar su cita.

Llego la hora acordada y ambos se vieron desde lejos, era muy sencillo, platicaron como siempre solo que iban tomados de la mano y mas cariñosos de lo normal el uno con el otro, todos los alumnos del colegio los miraban con asombro, de hecho mas con envidia que con asombro ya que así como Harry era el galán del colegio Hermione tenia a mas de la mitad de alumnado masculino a sus pies, pero sin duda a ella ninguno le importada a ella la única persona que le importaba era Harry Potter.

-hermy, espérame aquí un momento debo ir a hacer algo- y antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle el moreno salio disparado hacia una tienda. Cuando regreso la castaña le pregunto donde había ido y el le respondió que era una sorpresa, regresaron al castillo tomados de la mano todos los veían y Cormac Maggladen se les acerco y le dijo a Hermione

-Hola Hermione ¿irías al baile conmigo?

-Yo..- la castaña no sabia que responderle y Harry hablo por ella

-No no ira al baile contigo porque ella va a ir conmigo y que lo sepan todos y todas de una ves- agrego viendo a unas niñas que reían como locas al verlo.-VOY A IR AL BAILE CON HERMIONE JANE GRANGER Y SI ALGUNO SE LE ACERCA TENDRA QUE ARRIESGARSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS

-Harry!-le reprocho Hermione riendo

-¿Qué? Es mejor que lo sepan así no se te acercan hasta que acabe el baile. Luego los dos se miraron y rieron antes de irse a cenar.

Por fin llego el día esperado todo el colegio estaba sumamente atareado, a las 5 en punto todos comenzaron a subir a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el baile, Harry estaba mas nervioso que en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos Ron solo trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo pero sin mucho éxito ya que el estaba igual de nervioso que el ya que iría con Luna al baile y aunque eran novios y tenia una túnica de gala decente era muy difícil concentrarse.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de chicas Ginny intentaba tranquilizar a Hermione , ella iría con Draco que ahora era mas amable y se llevaba bien con el trío de oro ( no mucho con Ron) y salía con Ginny desde el sábado pasado, todo era muy magico para todos y al dar el reloj las 7 en punto todos bajaron, Ron corrió ya que Luna lo esperaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor al igual que Ginny, Draco la esperaba en las mazmorras. Harry estaba muy nervioso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su pareja bajar de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de chicas. Hermione estaba vestida con un vestido color azul claro mas o menos un poco arriba de la rodilla y con un chal del mismo color del vestido sin duda se veía perfectamente hermosa

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ella

-sin duda,- Harry le entrego una rosa roja muy hermosa- para ti

- Oh Harry es hermosa

-No tanto como tu Hermy.

Ya en el baile, Harry saco a bailar a Hermione, sin duda eran la pareja perfecta todos los miraban, incluso los profesores pensaban que ellos eran la mejor pareja nunca antes vista, sin contar a James y Lily, que eran el mejor ejemplo de ello.

-oye Hermy, ¿podríamos ir al jardín un momento?

-si Harry desde luego

Los muchachos salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una banca que habia enfrente del lago, donde la luz de la luna daba perfectamente.

-Hermy, debo darte algo, espero que te guste pero antes te voy a hacer una pregunta,¿ me harías el increíble honor de ser mi novia?

-Pense que nunca me lo preguntarías- fue la respuesta de la castaña y al tiempo, se le acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, que comenzó tímido para convertirse en un beso apasionado y duradero, cuando sus pulmones reclamaban aire se separaron.

-¿Eso fue un si?- pregunto inocentemente el moreno

-Mm. que te parece si te lo corroboro-le dijo Herms

Y volvieron a besarse, cuando por fin se separaron, Harry recordó algo importante.

-Hermy ahora te daré mi regalo de navidad-y dicho esto saco de su tunica de gala una caja con un hermoso collar de oro que tenia grabadas dos H juntas entrelazadas dentro de un corazón- para ti mi amor.

-Oh Harry no debiste, un momento, lo compraste en nuestra cita en Hogsmade ¿cierto?

-Si y es todo para ti, en ese collar esta mi corazón Hermy te lo entrego junto con mi alma, TE AMO.

-Y yo a ti Harry.

Volvieron a besarse, regresaron al Gran Comedor y Harry grito como ese día al regresar de Hogsmade

-¡!!!!HERMIONE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS Y EL QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSELE A MI NOVIA QUE SE ARRIESGUE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!!!!

**_FIN _**

_Ay por fin lo termine, a las 9:34 de la noche del 23 de diciembre de 2006 _

_Déjenme reviews por favor aunque sea para decirme lo mal que me salio! _

_Y denme ideas para hacer más fics _

_ATTE:_

_Samantha Granger Phantom._


End file.
